


Awaken Shizuru Hime!

by madglow



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madglow/pseuds/madglow
Summary: A short story about the night Shizuru awakens as a Hime. The night of Tamayura is filled with love... longing... and laughter. One shot.





	Awaken Shizuru Hime!

AN: After rewatching Mai-Hime and reading Natsuki's Prelude, I was inspired to write about Shizuru's awakening as a Hime.

* * *

Distant sounds of melodic drumming coupled with light chatter and laughter could be heard all the way from the dorm room of Shizuru Fujino. The dorm in question was located furthest away from the center of Fuuka Academy, half hidden with trees leading to the vast forest near the academy.

As the sound reached her ears, Shizuru glanced into her mirror once more. Her lilac kimono, adorned with subtle designs of cherry blossoms enhanced her natural beauty. Her hair was simple yet elegant, two braids on each side of her head joined at the back framing her long hair in a princess braid. She wore her makeup light, as usual, going for the natural look.

Shizuru was uncharacteristically nervous for tonight. The reason being, she had managed to convince Natsuki to go with her to the Tamayura Festival, as friends of course. It may not have been a date but spending time with Natsuki was more than enough for her. It had to be. Shizuru wasn't sure if Natsuki would say yes, after all Natsuki didn't care much for school festivals.

Also, Natsuki was skipping school more often during the past month. Worry filled her heart every time she saw Natsuki come back with new cuts and injuries. At first Shizuru believed them to be caused by Natsuki's new motorcycle. However, Natsuki had denied that simply saying that she didn't want to get Shizuru involved.

She felt torn, a part of her was saddened that Natsuki wouldn't open but to her, yet another part of her heart was filled with warmth at the fact that Natsuki wanted to protect her from the dangerous activities she was involved in.

As a class representative, Shizuru had helped coordinate and decorate the festival. Usually she wouldn't have been involved in planning the festivities but Shizuru had an ulterior motive this year. She planned on running for Student Council President, not for her own ambition, but for Natsuki. When Natsuki had asked her about her own internet access as a class representative, she had been disappointed to learn that it was only slightly more than an average student. However, Shizuru knew what she had to do. Natsuki didn't tell her to run for Student Council President, but she made her own decision, that if it would help Natsuki then she would do it, even if the former didn't know. _Anything for Natsuki._

Shizuru checked her phone, it was now 8:00 pm, the official start of the Tamayura festival. Natsuki promised to arrive by 8:30. After glancing at the mirror once again, Shizuru picked up a small light blue ribbon on her desk. She gently twirled it between her fingers seemingly debating with herself before lightly tying it around her wrist, the characters hidden under her sleeve.

Fuuka had a legend about the Tamayura festival, specifically the crystal hall. It was said that if one tied a ribbon, with the name of the one they love, to the railing, they would find true love. Shizuru wasn't sure if she believed in such superstition but… biting her bottom lip, she decided, it wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe just maybe her wish would come true…

_Natsuki would never return my love… I know that… But, I can't help but wish for it…_

Shizuru grabbed her phone and quietly left her dorm. She still had time to tie the ribbon and make a wish before Natsuki arrived.

* * *

The engine roared dangerously as the gear shifted and the speed increased. Natsuki cursed at herself for following that lead. Around 2 hours ago she received a call from Yamada about a potential lead on the First District. She had immediately rushed to the Rorschach Bar, envelope filled with cash in hand. The information would lead her to a semi-abandoned facility just an hour away from Fuuka.

Natsuki mentally planned her course of action, deciding that the information was too time sensitive to leave be. The First District was too slippery, constantly preventing her from getting anything more than scraps of data. Ultimately she had to check it out. If this could bring her closer to avenging her mother then she had to take the chance, no matter what. Nothing would distract her from her goal. She ignored the slight twinge in her chest, determined to do whatever it takes.

Unfortunately the place had been cleaned out, nothing of importance was left. Natsuki had half a mind to snap at Yamada for the bad intel. But, then Nagi appeared, that brat, told her something about her being too impatient. Then he sent out two Orphans, she just narrowly managed to avoid being split into pieces. All Natsuki earned for her troubles was an injured arm and more annoyance.

_Nagi… He enjoys toying with me. When I get my hands on him I'll make him talk._

Really, Natsuki just wanted to go home and crash on her bed for the next 24 hours but… _I promised Shizuru. I can't let her down again._

Since unlocking the power of the HIME, Natsuki had been occupied fighting Orphans. Her attendance had reached new lows and most of the time she was exhausted once the adrenaline from battle wore out.

Natsuki knew that Shizuru was worried about her. It made her feel… happy. Happy that someone cared about her. No one had since her mother died. _No, since she was murdered_.

Still… Natsuki couldn't, wouldn't get Shizuru involved in this. Her world was just too dangerous…

* * *

Shizuru glanced at her phone, 9:30. Natsuki was late. No texts or missed calls either. The disappointment was slowly creeping in. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her chest, Shizuru walked back to her dorm.

Chewing her bottom lip slightly, Shizuru thought, _Maybe Natsuki decided that the Tamayura Festival was too much of a romantic event to go with a friend… No, Natsuki wouldn't break her promise. She would of called or texted me if she couldn't make it…Or maybe something happened…_

The path was unusually quiet, the rustling of the leaves against the wind created an almost ominous hissing sound.

Suddenly the distinct roaring of an engine boomed. Once. Twice. Then nothing…

Shizuru's head shot up at the sound. _Natsuki?!_ Her pace increased as she walked towards the sound.

That's when she saw it. A motorcycle. Natsuki's motorcycle. Battered, dented, and missing some pieces as it lay on the ground. Burn marks caused by the Ducati marred the pavement and led to a dirt path in the forest.

Scraps of black leather littered the ground. Blood stained the area. Shizuru let out a frightened gasp, her heartbeat racing at the site. Natsuki was nowhere to be found. Her feet carried her forward, rushing towards the scene.

Tears flowed from her crimson eyes. There was no mistaking whose bike, whose _blood_ this belonged to. She looked down at the dirt. Footprints and drops of blood created a small path between the trees. Upon closer inspection Shizuru noticed a bloodied handprint marring the bark.

Without giving a moments thought, Shizuru ran down, following the trail of blood…

* * *

The road leading to the Mountains of Fuuka was empty. Not a single soul in except for the lone rider. A dense fog began encompassing the area. The prickling of her skin, set her on edge. The urge to summon her element grew, as an uneasy feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Instinct took over and her element appeared in her hands. The weight of the cold metal bringing a small comfort.

Darkness spread throughout the area, seeping in waves. A flash of white appeared and Natsuki narrowed her eyes. _Nagi…_ Not a second later a large claw came shooting out through the haze. Her body moved on its own, sensing the impending danger. She fired rapid shots in the direction of the monster, unable to see through the heavy darkness. She cut off the engine and dismounted her motorcycle, there was no way she could drive in this unnatural blackout.

The next attack came in the form of a tentacle wrapping tightly around her left leg. Natsuki immediately shot the offending limb, just narrowly dodging another attack. "Duran!" Came the cry. Ice sprung up from the ground, then shattered, showing the form of the silver mecha wolf. Duran let out a fierce howl and leaped into action.

"Duran load flash cartridge!" The dense veil dissipated as the bright light, illuminated the area. Orphans of various sizes surrounded Natsuki and Duran, who stood in the middle of the circle like a sacrifice. Fear gripped her chest. _This… this is insane. So many Orphans. What is that bastard up to?_

Duran circled around her protectively, teeth bared threateningly towards their numerous enemies. Time stood still as a caustic laugh filled the air, full of a strangely irritating pitch. "Really Natsuki-chan, you are quite the handful. Always digging for answers without any regard for your wellbeing." Nagi, still dressed a middle schooler uniform, looked around as though he was unaware of the current situation. "I wonder how you'll get yourself out of this mess." An evil smirk crossed his lips as he joyfully laughed, "I love watching your performances Natsuki-Hime."

"What the hell do you want?" Natsuki asked, voice cold and intimidating, hiding the fear she felt. She raised one gun towards Nagi, while periodically flicking her eyes to the sides, watching for any sign of movement among the Orphans.

Nagi took an intimidating step towards Natsuki, and Duran protectively stood in front of her, preventing Nagi from moving any further. A menacing smirk overtook his pale features as he regarded the Child in front of him. A deep rumbling voice echoed, though only Nagi was able to hear it, "Nagi… What are you playing at this time?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." A snap of his fingers and everything froze except for Duran and himself. His voice was mirthful yet sinister "But, I need to keep Natsuki-Chan here occupied. Otherwise she might ruin my plans." Nagi glanced at the frozen Natsuki, shaking his head exasperatedly, "Really such a meddlesome child."

Duran growled harshly, he knew he shouldn't provoke Nagi's ire yet his instincts commanded him to keep the troublesome boy away.

Nagi chuckled cheerfully, seemingly finding a joke in the Child's gruff behavior. "The once mighty, mountain god, Yafusa, thinks he can threaten me in this puny form." The laughter continued, as though the mere idea was completely unthinkable. "Really now, Natsuki-Chan has been starving you. I seem to remember you once rivaled the size of this mountain." Nagi said as he gestured to their surroundings, twirling around gleefully.

His voice thundered on with a sharp edge, "You will leave her alone."

A look of shock crossed Nagi's pale features before disappearing, replaced by his usual smirk, "It's odd for you to care this much for a Hime. You even broke the rules by talking to her when she first awakened." Nagi titled his head curiously to the side, "Strange… But, it doesn't matter. Like the other Himes, her fate is already sealed. You can't protect her from that."

Nagi looked thoughtful as if debating with himself, "In fact, Natsuki-Chan's most important person may be her downfall... Tell me Yafusa, or should I say Duran; who is Natsuki-Hime's most precious person?"

Duran let out a booming howl, tired of these games. A Hime's fate was always tragic. It was unavoidable and he knew he could do nothing to protect her. Her denial of love, of her own feelings, made him smaller, weaker. But, even that didn't matter this time... "Haven't you been stalking us, _them_? I'm sure you already know the answer."

Nagi smiled wryly, "Take care of her Duran-Chan…" he stared up at the night sky, focusing on the bright red star in the distance. "I have a date with destiny tonight…"

Just like that, Nagi disappeared and time, which had stood still, resumed. The Orphans that had stood still like statues, came barreling down with a savage intensity. Duran howled fiercely as he dove into battle with his Hime…

* * *

Shizuru reached a large clearing, which oddly seemed to form a circle. There were various patches of dirt littering the area, as though someone or something had been digging. The rest of the area was covered in shades of green, various shrubberies and thin tall trees lined the space, creating a camouflaged enclosure.

She didn't bother to notice any of that. Shizuru's gaze was firmly focused on the sight before her. Natsuki was held in the clutches of a great hulking beast, covered in a shroud of darkness. Her helmet laid shattered on the ground, while her riding suit was tattered in various places, blood dripping from her wounds.

She gasped, hands rising to cover her trembling lips, "Natsuki… Natsuki!" The girl in question, didn't stir. Instead a shadowy claw sprung forth from the beast, nearly striking Shizuru. She barely had time to react as the beast's claw tore through, ripping the sleeve of her Kimono.

Her body moved on its own, anticipating the next attack, the beast completely missed, its shadowed body shaking with fury. If it was an animal, its fur would surely be standing up.

Suddenly a smug laughter was heard from the top of the tallest tree. Her crimson eyes immediately shot up, staring fiercely at the intruder. She could clearly see the bright white hair and pale red eyes glittering down at her. The boy was wearing the Fuuka Academy middle school uniform, though Shizuru had never seen him around before now.

The beast holding Natsuki seemed to pause as the boy spoke, "Pleased to meet you, Shizuru-san. It took quite some planning to bring you here." Suddenly he looked perturbed before smiling, more like smirking, once more, "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Nagi. Homura Nagi."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed as he studied the boy carefully, her jaw clenching in anger. All she wanted was to save Natsuki from whatever that monster was. "What do want from me? From Natsuki?..."

The boy, Nagi, laughed again, amused at her question. He glanced to the unconscious Natsuki then back to Shizuru. "Such a one track mind you have. But don't worry she'll be okay… Well as long as you're willing to save her." A terror shook her to the core at the acidic smile on his face.

He gazed upwards, a finger pointing to the sky, to the red star near the moon. "That star there is the Hime Star. You've seen it all your life. Haven't you? 'A reflection of your eyes…'"

Shizuru gasped, when she was a child her father would joke and tell her that the star, that only she could see, was a reflection of her eyes. A shimmering ruby red light, calling to her. One that her parents could never see, that they never believed but, still managed to indulge her childish had never bothered to tell anyone else that she could see the star because no one would believe her. Even so, the star remained and she would stare somberly at it when the mood struck.

"The Star and the mark…" Nagi drew a symbol in the air, it appeared as if by magic, the Hime mark… She felt an intense burning, just under her left breast. It was where her mark was located, something she had since childhood. As she grew older it became hidden by her full breasts. She pressed her hand against the now glowing mark.

"That is the mark of the Hime. You and the other girls who bare this mark and see the star are Hime." Suddenly a memory flashed in her mind and her head whipped towards Natsuki's prone form. Sometimes, when lingerie shopping, or going to the hot springs, or even when Natsuki stretched and her shirt would slightly rise, she would see it. The small mark located on Natsuki's lower back near her hip. It was difficult to miss the mark, easily contrasting against her milky skin.

She had asked her about it, curiously getting the better of her. Natsuki had simply replied that it was a birthmark and Shizuru accepted that reasoning, without telling Natsuki about her mark. A small part of her thought of their shared marks as a red string of fate. Proof of the slight chance that Natsuki would one day accept and return her feelings… That they were bound to one another in a profound, mystical way…

"Na-Natsuki is?..." incredulity laced her voice… This was all too much.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you figured it out so quickly. After all you're rather intimate with Natsuki-Chan," He grinned, a self satisfied expression showing, "Or rather, you wish for a certain level of intimacy with her…" He lifted his hand, a ribbon fluttering lightly in the air. Shizuru felt her chest tighten, with fear, or a sense of longing, she wasn't sure. "You wish for her love. That's why you tied this ribbon with her name, on the crystal palace. An old tradition, for those whose love stands unrequited, in the hope that one day their feelings will be returned…"

Shizuru lightly licked her lips, her voice trembled as she spoke, "My feelings for Natsuki has nothing to do with you…" She inhaled deeply, trying her best to calm her nerves and ignore the painful throbbing of her Hime mark.

"I can't blame you. Natsuki-Chan is a striking beauty…" Nagi said wistfully as if thinking of something that happened long ago, in a distant land. "Ah… never mind all that… Let us begin Shizuru-san. How far are you willing to go to protect your beloved Natsuki-Chan?"

The rumbling of the beast caught Shizuru's attention once more. The hulking creature put Natsuki down and began to shift. A great beast stood tall, 4 massive claws lined its sides. Its massive maw was open, spewing forth a pitch black substance that seemed to move on its own.

A pit of dread formed in her stomach as those limbs came straight towards her. All of a sudden a blinding light shined through her Hime mark, causing a searing pain in her flesh. A large polearm materialized in her hands, the top of it bore a sharp blade, while the entire weapon was a crimson red. The same red as her eyes. The same red as the Hime star.

Instinctively she raised her weapon, slashing rapidly through the ever growing tendrils. The substance the beast expelled formed a sea of darkness. For each cut of her blade, another limb grew.

The fight seemed to go on for an eternity though only minutes passed. Nagi, who watched the whole thing while still perched on the tree, spoke once more. "Shizuru-san, this is a fight you can't win, unless…" A hissing sound reached her ears through the action. It seemed to call out for her attention. "Your Child is waiting for you." He gestured to a block of stone, which had been hidden by the dirt. The fighting displaced the area, making the stone clearly visible. Strange markings marred it, yet Shizuru felt a pull towards it.

Nagi wrapped the ribbon around his finger, drawing Shizuru's attention. "Like this ribbon, your love coils tightly around your heart. Your Child hears your love. Your desires. She will wrap protectively around the one you hold dear! Never letting up so long as you accept her!" He laughed almost maniacally, as her heart raced wildly.

"Summon her and you can save your beloved Natsuki-Chan!" Shizuru dodged the swipe of a claw, just narrowly missing her face as she jumped towards the stone. She was exhausted, her body was scorching yet none of that mattered. She would do anything to save Natsuki…

Nagi smiled smugly at the scene, "There's one more thing… If you want this Child to help you then you must accept her by risking what's most important to you."

"Most important?" Shizuru looked curiously at Nagi, "My life then?" her voice was somber for a moment before turning into an intense determination, laced with her love. "I'll do anything for Natsuki. I'll risk everything to protect her."

Nagi laughed caustically, the irony of her words not lost on him, "Really, such an amazing answer, Shizuru –san."

She was standing over the stone now, a name filtered through as though carried by the wind. "Kiyohime…" Shizuru whispered the name gently, as if affectionately calling an old friend.

A massive purple hydra sprung from the ground, its size easily trumped that of the Orphan she had been fighting. Seven heads hissed in unison, before immediately attacking the enemy. Shizuru was in awe of this creature. It skillfully tore the Orphan to pieces, each head devouring the beast. Then finally a white substance emerged from Kiyohime, the substance eradicated the pitch black tendrils. Finally, the Orphan was defeated, its body disappearing in a shower of green sparkles.

This creature, Kiyohime, came close to Shizuru, one of its heads affectionately rubbing Shizuru's arm. Shizuru stared intently at the Child's yellow eyes, there seemed to be an intelligence reflected within. She couldn't explain why, but there was an instant connection, as though Kiyohime was a kindred spirit. It was odd how docile the large Child seemed, now that the fight was over.

Shizuru felt a sense of relief, Natsuki was safe now… She walked towards the unconscious girl, carefully kneeling down beside her even though, her body felt like a scorching inferno. She gently moved a stray piece of hair from the peaceful face. _Natsuki…Natsuki is safe… That's all I need._ Then her world faded to black...

…

Concerned emerald eyes stared at her as she blearily blinked. Shizuru would love nothing more than to drown in that intense gaze. A blush rose to her cheeks, though she couldn't really tell. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, the heat especially prominent on her Hime mark.

A hand lightly touched her forehead, feeling her temperature. "Shizuru…" the relief was apparent in Natsuki's tone, "Thank god, you're okay." The concern made her heart flutter. Really, it was unfair how easily Natsuki stole her heart.

"I found you passed out near your dorm… You idiot, you really scared me…" Natsuki said lightly. It was terrifying to see Shizuru in such a state. She had been knocked out near the forest path, leading to her dorm. It was late, almost midnight, by the time Natsuki arrived and Shizuru hadn't been answering her phone. She easily assumed the worst. Well that is until, she realized that Shizuru didn't have any injures but was burning up, a clear sign of a fever.

"Natsuki is so sweet, being concerned for my wellbeing." Shizuru said sincerely. Everything felt hazy and she briefly wondered if she dreamt the entire encounter. But, her body was still heated and her Hime mark pulsed strongly under her skin. If she focused, she knew she could easily summon her Element and her Child.

"Of course I am… What were you thinking walking out there in such a state? You should have told me you were sick. The festival could have waited." Natsuki looked tired and Shizuru noticed that her left arm was bandaged. It showed since Natsuki was wearing a white tank top which was cropped slightly at the bottom, her discarded leather jacket rested on a chair.

"Natsuki's hurt…" Natsuki followed Shizuru's gaze to her arm, forgetting about her own near death experience from earlier in the night. "It's nothing, just a scratch." Natsuki waved it off easily.

"But you're deflecting, Shizuru." Silence followed, minutes passing, and Natsuki sighed but relented, turning towards the small couch in Shizuru's dorm. She wouldn't get an answer from Shizuru. The motion allowed Shizuru to see Natsuki's Hime mark. Her eyes focused on it like a bullseye. There really was no mistaking the events of the night. Shizuru was a Hime and so was Natsuki.

What did all of this mean? Why did that kid, Nagi, set these events in motion? Just why did they have these powers? Why were Himes the only ones who could see the red star? And Nagi knew about Shizuru's feelings for Natsuki... _Would... would he tell her?_ Shizuru feared for the answer...

It was whispered so quietly Natsuki wasn't sure she heard correctly, "Stay…" Natsuki faced Shizuru, shocked at the request. A blush rose to her face, matching the one currently gracing Shizuru's cheeks. Normally, Natsuki would assume this was another one of Shizuru's teases. But, the vulnerable look in her eyes was enough for Natsuki to understand what she meant.

Shizuru carefully peeled back the covers, blushing shyly. Natsuki joined her, their bodies barely touched yet there was a sense of comfort, knowing that the other was safe.

Shizuru hugged Natsuki for a moment, whispering into her hair a quiet, "Thank you…" before letting go and drifting off to sleep. Natsuki, true to her word, stayed. All the while acutely aware, of Shizuru's body so close to her own.

One facet of their friendship was an unspoken understanding. There were things they kept from each other, knowing the other wouldn't prod too deeply. If Shizuru wanted her to know then she would tell her. Most of the time, it was as simple as that. Natsuki understood Shizuru's right to privacy. After all, she kept her own secrets from Shizuru. Still, she tried to push away the nagging suspicion that Shizuru's secret wasn't so different from her own.


End file.
